


Among the Clouds: A Shotacon Love Story

by SonjaJade



Series: Among the Clouds [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Kohaku is summoned by ancient Sessmom (aka Masami) to figure out why it is that Inu males seem to have no romantic interest in Inu females, and wonders if maybe all Inu yokai are bound to be with humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her days had turned lonely and monotonous. After she watched the spider hanyou's destruction from her shiro in the clouds, the reigning Lady of the Western Lands had settled into a deep depression, one where she though about the series of events that had brought her only son to her just recently; she pondered the hows and whys of Sesshomaru's peculiar relationship with ningen girl-child, wondered what on earth had happened to change her son into the man he despised: his father… Masami wondered for the first time if maybe it was the destiny of all inu yokai to wind up with a human, as evidenced by her former husband, his youngest son, and now also her own son.

One day, she observed Sesshomaru and Rin just outside the village where he had left the girl in the care of an old miko. She observed how he broke his stony features for a split second, softened his eyes and lips and bestowed the girl with the gift of a genuine smile. Masami wondered if a human might be able to bring her the happiness she had yet to find with another of her kind. That was the day she sent for Kohaku.

When Kohaku received the summons, he was tempted to find Sesshomaru and ask him what he made of the letter Masami had written to him. Sango had told him to proceed there with caution, that there were rumors that the woman was insane. Miroku had encouraged him to go in hopes that he might make a quick and easy fistful of coin. Trusting his training should anything go wrong, he took Kirara and flew up to see the demoness.

He dismounted the nekomata and walked up the stairs rather than landing at the top, feeling it was rude. When Kohaku reached the dais on which Masami sat, he bowed and said firmly, "What is it I may do for my Lady?"

In a move that surprised him enough to suddenly grip his chain scythe, she rose and descended the platform to stand in front of him. "Do not fear, boy. This Lady has no intentions of harming you. This one merely wishes to spend some time with you, to resolve some… personal curiosities. Perhaps we should stroll through the gardens and talk a while."

Nervously, Kohaku released his weapon and followed behind the elegant Lady of the West, and soon they were in a beautifully maintained garden with large, lush trees and sweet smelling and beautifully blooming flowers. She sat down under a plum tree, and Kohaku knelt not far from her. "Please, boy. Make yourself comfortable."

"My name is Kohaku, my lady," he said clearly and politely.

"Very well, sit and be comfortable, Kohaku. This one has some things she would like to ask you." Masami did not look at him, her stony face watching the water in the koi pond gently rippling with the movement of the fish within. "When did this one's son fall in love with that girl?"

Kohaku blinked. This was certainly not the line of questioning he was expecting to have to answer. "Umm, I do not know, my lady. When I joined them it was fairly obvious to me that she was the most special of us to Lord Sesshomaru. And then when we were in hell and he was crying for her-"

"Sesshomaru cried for her? In front of you?" she said with a shocked tone of voice, her eyes giving away the surprise she felt at such a fact.

"Yes, my lady. When Tenseiga couldn't revive her, he cried that he couldn't save her." _What is the point of this?_ Kohaku wondered.

"Hn." Masami grunted and then was silent for quite a long time. "Tell this one how the little girl is viewed by her own kind for loving a demon lord."

Kohaku shifted his weight a bit. "To most, she is considered to be an outcast, my lady. But given the choice between her own kind and Lord Sesshomaru, I believe she would choose him every time. My sister had told me that before she came to be with Lord Sesshomaru, the people in her home village beat her after bandits murdered her entire family. She moved on to another village, but they beat her for trying to provide food for herself. My sister believes that she stays with Lord Sesshomaru because he probably has never laid a hand on her. And Rin herself has nothing but adoration for my Lord."

Masami's face was overshadowed by a slight frown. "Is he happy with her? This one has observed his behavior when the two of them are alone… but this Lady wonders how others see them, not knowing the secrets that this one knows."

Kohaku regarded her somewhat sad face in the orange glow of the setting sun. "He seems very happy with her, my Lady. He seems happy to know that she is safe from Naraku's evil, safe from illness and the elements in Lady Kaede's care, that she is safe from abuse considering that my sister and her husband, as well as InuYasha, all live there to protect her. My personal opinion is that he is waiting for her to grow up so he might take her as a mate." He swallowed and spoke once more. "My lady, may I ask why it is that you are so concerned about this relationship? It's not as if Rin could ever be a threat to your powerful son."

The Lady of the West said nothing for a moment, and then spoke quietly, "This one simply wants to understand what it is about humans that drew first her husband, then her son away from her. This one wants to know what it is that human women have that this one does not." She turned to him. "You must prefer your own kind to someone such as this Lady."

Kohaku looked down at the ground. "I don't know, my lady. If I had to name any one female who captured my heart, I'd honestly have to say Kagura, whom I understand was fully yokai despite having been one of Naraku's detachments." He watched as Masami's golden eyes found his. "Personally, given my training and destined profession, I find human women to be too naïve, too trusting, too slow and too flighty, always concerning themselves with things that don't matter, such as gossip and old wives tales and zodiac signs. My sister is an exception, but she was raised the same as I was, and despite Rin's age, she has been through much trauma in her short life, and therefore does not fit that standard either. From what I know of InuYasha's woman, that standard holds for at least five hundred years. That woman would be just like the others had it not been for her spiritual powers." He turned away from her gaze, facing the gentle breeze that blew from the south. "I personally prefer a woman who is unafraid and confident, strong enough to stand on her own, or maybe by my side as we both fight together. But even so, at the end of the day, I want a warm embrace to rest my body in, kind words to make me forget about the evil I witness daily, maybe a soft kiss to tell me goodnight and pleasant dreams. I don't want anyone to cook and clean for me, I don't want a woman to bear me many children. I want a strong woman who can love me for the warrior I am and not expect too much from me. And I doubt seriously I will find what I'm looking for in my own race."

Masami traced a pattern on her knee of one of the cranes adorning her outermost layer on today's kimono. "When Sesshomaru's father took this one, she was young and naïve as well. He was gone fighting much of the time, and when he was home this one treated him much the way a favorite servant would. She never broke her imperial speech… not once, not even in the throes of passion." She noticed the boy's face redden from the corner of her eye. "After Sesshomaru was born, he was whisked away and tended to by nursemaids and eventually sensei of both physical and mental studies. This one had only a few precious moments with him. This one saw less and less of both her son and her husband. When word had reached this one of that ningen princess her husband had chosen to bed with… This one could only say that the cold heart within her became completely frozen, and has yet to be thawed. She expected her husband to have concubines, but certainly not outside of his own race, and most definitely to not sire any children by them, let alone a filthy hanyou." She sighed. "This one doesn't understand what it is about the human women that make her so undesirable."

Kohaku stared at her for a moment. She really was quite stunning in appearance, and when he'd first met her, she was extremely intimidating. But to hear these words coming from her, to see how much she hurt without really showing it, it made his heart ache for her… It ached for her the same way it had ached for Kagura, the one who had first stolen his heart. Kagura was forced to be in Naraku's service, just like him. Kagura had killed in Naraku's name when her innerself had cried out not to, just like him. They were very much kindred spirits in that sense. Now here sat the Lady of the Western Lands, his lord's mother. She had spent many years ruling from her shiro in the clouds, and now she wondered if this was all that there was for her: loneliness and despair, just like him. She wondered if there were any among her kind who could ever understand her, just like him.

"I think I understand, my lady." He scooted a little closer to her. "Your husband and your son were both very powerful and regal yokai, royalty of the highest honor. They are expected to maintain a certain level of dignity and grace at all times, to uphold righteous reputations that may at times be just too heavy to bear. In your husband's case, perhaps he sought relief from his lordly title and expectations when he came to his private chambers with you, and when you never let yourself be at ease with him, perhaps he felt he never got the break he wanted, so he chose a silly human woman who would want the closeness you refused to him, the familiarity of a woman calling him by his name instead of his title… I suspect this is why your son favors Rin the way he does as well. The known world trembles in fear at the mention of your son's name. Rin has never been afraid of Lord Sesshomaru, and I imagine the interactions between them are unguarded and simple, intimate and personal, something they neither one could share with another living soul." He smiled lightly at Masami. "Perhaps my lady should try relaxing a bit, dropping the imperial speech for a little while and being more open with her emotions. Most human women are very emotional, as in they give their love freely and openly to their husband, they openly cry when they are upset, they yell and scowl when they are angry, and smile and laugh when they are happy. I mean no disrespect, my lady, but your beautiful face seems to be carved out of stone. It gives you the appearance of being cold and heartless, even though I witnessed for myself that this is not true."

Masami's eyes glittered. "This one appreciates your time here today with her, Kohaku. This lady will consider the things we have discussed today. Perhaps you could come again in a few weeks and judge this one's progress." She rose elegantly and bid him to follow her back to her throne.

"My lady, may I ask your name?" he asked before they exited the privacy of the garden.

She turned, at first seemingly irritated that he'd even asked such a thing, and then her expression eased a bit. "This one's given name is Masami."

"It is quite fitting," he said, then lowered his head and his voice. "You are most certainly an elegant beauty."

They were both unseen by the other, but both faces flushed at the shy compliment. They neared her throne. "Please return soon Kohaku. May your journey home be safe."

"Thank you for your hospitality, my lady. I will return in a few days."

Masami retired to her rooms for the night after watching Kohaku leave. She was giddy as a young girl, still recalling the compliments he'd given her while they talked: "your beautiful face…" "You are most certainly an elegant beauty." It had been a very long time since anyone had told her she was beautiful, not since before her war dog husband left her for Izayoi. She settled into her futon to sleep for the night and blew out the lamp. Then under cover of darkness, she let a small smile come to her lips, then allowed it to broaden until she was beaming in the night, her fangs visible to those who could see in the dark. She then whispered to herself, "Kohaku… **I** cannot wait for you to return to **me**." A short fit of giggles later and she'd rolled to her side under the covers, smiling as she faded into sleep, slipping into dreams of the human boy who seemed to be exactly what the old demoness needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know their relationship is moving kinda fast, but I figure Masami isn't one to wait around, not since she can scent Kohaku's wants before he's even ready to admit them to her. Plus, I figured the age Kohaku's at, and the hormone levels he must be experiencing might lead him to kinda jump the gun and forego any kind of lengthy relationship building.

"So how'd it _really_ go?" Miroku asked as he walked out to sit with Kohaku in the grass. Sango and the twins had just laid down for the night, but the monk was intrigued by the strange visit Kohaku had made to the Lady of the West. He awaited an answer as he lit his kiseru, knowing from the way his brother in law seemed to be tight lipped on the subject that it was clearly something he didn't want to discuss in front of Sango.

Kohaku wore a confused kind of scowl for a moment, then shifted his weight a little. "I'm not sure what to make of what happened up there today. I… I think something awakened inside of me…"

"Awakened?" Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "You mean _physically_ awakened?"

Kohaku's face darkened and he quickly looked into his lap. "I don't know… No. I mean…" The boy groaned and rubbed his temples. "Miroku, you have to promise you won't breathe a word of this discussion to my sister. If you do I'll castrate you."

When Kohaku leveled his gaze at the monk he could see that he meant what he said. "I swear Kohaku. Sango will not know of any syllable that passes between us."

Kohaku turned back to gazing at the stars, then continued his recount of the day's odd discussion with Masami. "She asked me what it was that Sesshomaru saw in Rin, what InuYasha saw in Kagome… I think she was trying to find out why it seemed she is undesirable among her own kind. Somehow she has it in her head that all inuyokai are destined to be with human mates. I dunno, Miroku… She seemed like she was hurting so bad inside. And then that made me hurt for her." He looked back to his sister's husband. "I never told anyone about how I felt about Kagura. I mean, I was practically just a really mentally messed up kid when I knew her, but I knew she was hurting so bad because of the things Naraku was making her do. I had come to love her, simply because I understood the hell she was going through. And I never mentioned to anyone ever before about how I never liked human women because of how silly they seem, how immature and one track minded they all appear, and how if I am fortunate enough to ever have a mate it will likely not be with a human. But I told those things to Masami, and I barely know her at all… And yet by the time I left I felt like I couldn't leave her to wallow in her own misery like that. But I knew I couldn't stay, and so I just came back here." He looked into his lap and said quietly, "I came back here, but my heart and my thoughts are still with her."

Miroku dumped the kiseru and filled it again. "Can you sort of relive the conversation you had with her today so I might be able to decipher what happened a bit better?" Kohaku told him about how she had asked about what a yokai might see in a weak human, wondered if she could ever find happiness among her own kind, asked Kohaku about what he desired in a mate, presumably to gauge how human males felt about their own women… He had tried to rationalize why her war dog mate and her son might have chosen the women they did, given her some suggestions for her behavior for the future, in case another suitable male came calling. Miroku took all this in as thought for a moment.

"I don't know Kohaku… What's your gut feeling about the situation?"

"I want to go to her, tell her she shouldn't concern herself with what others think of her. She's beautiful and strong enough to not need to worry about such trivialities. I wonder if she's just that lonely that she simply wants what any female wants at the end of the day; to be desired, by anyone."

With an evil smirk, Miroku asked, "And could she find that in you? Do you desire her?"

Without looking in his direction, Kohaku shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is simply concern for her, or if it's the beginnings of something else. I'm still a virgin, something I doubt you were for very long, monk. I just don't know what I feel for her."

Miroku chuckled. "I lost my virginity when I was ten summers old. I remember I didn't know what was happening until she snaked her hand under my robes. That's when I knew the difference. Tell me, otouto, if she came to you crying would you hold her?"

Without a pause, the boy said, "Yes. Most definitely."

"If she came to you for comfort and she wasn't crying, would you hold her?"

"Yes."

"What if while you were holding her she tried to kiss you? Would you let her? Would you kiss her back?"

Kohaku's breath quickened involuntarily. He was silent a bit, then spit out, "Y-y-yes."

Miroku leaned in closer and spoke quietly to him. "Would you let her hands wander? Would you let her take your hands and put them on her body?" He watched as Kohaku shut his eyes and clench his fists. "Would you take her, Kohaku? If she begged you would you take her?"

"Gods…" the boy choked out, "I-I wouldn't know what to do…" His voice sounded like a whine.

Miroku snapped at him, "If she's begging she won't care, she'll tell you what to do and how to do it. Now would you or would you not take her if she were begging for you to!"

"Yes!"

Miroku leaned back and lit his pipe. "Sounds like you might have very strong feelings for her. And if you told her you got a thing for yokai women, then it sounds like maybe she might see something in you too, especially after spending over a hundred years alone." They both sat in silence, the monk watching as the boy tried to will his unwanted erection away. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kohaku swallowed. "I'm going to go see her again in a few days. She asked me to come back and check her progress."

Miroku blew smoke rings into the quiet night. "Progress?"

"I told her to practice talking plainly and not in the imperial speech she has used constantly for eons. I told her to practice smiling and scowling and showing her emotions." He tossed a smirk at the lecher who sat near him. "I suppose if we were in the middle of our passion I could see her face scrunched up in pleasure. Maybe I'd hear her even say 'Take _me_ '." Kohaku would never let his sister know how much the monk had rubbed off on him, but he had, and in a huge way.

Miroku smiled and dumped the ashes of his pipe and stood, then ruffled the boy's hair. "There ya go, kid, that's the idea!" He walked back to his cramped hut. "Be quiet when you come in, the girls are already asleep."

Kohaku leaned back once more in the grass and gazed up at the clouds drifting by the face of the waxing moon. He tried to imagine Masami slicing his virgin body from his leathers and taking advantage of his eagerness, but found he couldn't. With a quiet sigh he got to his feet and walked to the house he was temporarily sharing with his sister and her family. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens, Masami." As silently as a taijiya could manage, he slipped into the house and took his spot near the front corner of the hut and bedded down for the night, his arrival in the dreamscape greeted with sweet visions of his lady.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Masami had summoned Kohaku to her palace in the sky. She'd been doing the things he'd asked her to do: show her emotions upon her face and use first person pronouns; however, she was only able to practice these things in the comfort and privacy of her inner sanctum, and even then, the words "I" and "me" felt strange in her mouth, the smiles she tried on in the mirror felt awkward and the other faces she made at herself looked so forced they were unbelievable. She pondered for a moment if maybe the whole idea was useless, that when Kohaku finally did come, she would thank him for his patience with her silly questions and she could go on living as she always had before.

There was a light knock at the door. "My Lady?" a voice called. "The young taijiya has arrived."

Masami felt her heartbeat quicken just a smidge, something she thought was strange, but dismissed it to simply being eager to see the boy. "Escort him to my private garden. I will be there momentarily." She gathered her heavy robes about her and felt the smallest of smiles form on her face, but this time, it felt genuine and real. She jerked the mirror from the low table she'd been sitting at and held it in front of her; she found the smile to look proper and true, and it didn't feel forced or odd… Funny how it took the mention of Kohaku's arrival to stir such an expression into reality.

When she reached The bench where Kohaku had made himself comfortable, she noticed he'd brought her a gift. She spoke quietly, not like her usual commanding and royal self. "Good afternoon, Kohaku."

The boy jumped up, having been gazing out into her lush garden, lost in his own thoughts as he awaited her arrival. She'd startled him from behind. "Good afternoon, my Lady. I hope I'm not being too forward by bringing you a gift." He took note of the tiny smile on her lips and felt warmed inside. _So she really has been practicing_ , he thought.

The tiny smile grew a little larger, and Masami said, "Of course not. We are friends, correct? Friends should feel free to pass little treasures between each other." she held her slender fingers out to receive the small silk wrapped package. "May this-" she paused, closed her eyes and began again. "May… I… open it now?"

Kohaku smiled. "Yes, my Lady."

"Please, Kohaku… My given name is Masami, and… I'd like to hear you call me this when we are alone." Her eyes glittered in the afternoon sunshine. Kohaku felt a growling hunger brewing in his stomach, but far further south than the one that demanded food… His mouth suddenly went dry and he prayed to the kami that the blush he felt in his face would go unnoticed.

"I'm honored, Masami."

"As am I, Kohaku." She turned her gaze to the gift he'd brought for her, unwrapping the silk with care. She found a wooden box, about the size of a fat, ripe peach. it was stained a dark color, ornately carved, and had a white dog carved of ivory inlaid into the top. The perfect touch though was the tiny ruby that served as the dog's eye. Her eyes widened. "This is beautiful, Kohaku. Where did you find such an exquisite thing?"

Kohaku looked at his feet shyly. "I did some work for a jeweler who was in service to one of the more powerful shogun in the northern regions. He asked me how I wanted to be paid and I asked him if I could look at some of his wares. I saw the box and asked if he could craft the dog for me." He reached forward and brushed her hand with his as he moved to open it. Inside was some sweet smelling incense. "I hope you don't find this fragrance annoying to your nose, Masami."

Masami blinked at the boy. When he'd barely touched her hand, it felt as if a thousand lightning bolts has passed between them, heated in lust and tempered in loneliness… "No, it's actually very pleasant. Thank you very much for this priceless treasure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting quietly in the garden, Masami telling him about the goings on in the palace, being sure to scowl when she told him of how upset it made her when the servants took time to gossip rather than work, and being sure to look sad when he told her of how her favorite servant, a bear yokai named Jun, lost his son to an illness. Kohaku smiled every time she said "I" or "me" or "my", and he told her of the jobs he'd been on since he'd seen her. Before long the sun was moving to the west, and Kohaku decided it would be best if he left so that the good Lady could have her dinner and retire to her chambers.

"Kohaku, I'd be most honored if you would stay for dinner. After all, it's the least I can do to show my gratitude for such a wonderful gift and your valued company today."

The young taijiya grinned. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid if I stayed too late my sisters husband might get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" she said with a strange look on her face.

Now feeling as though he'd stuck his foot in his mouth, he stammered, "Uh, he uh… well…"

"He thinks you have feelings for me, doesn't he."

Her words hung in the still evening air. _How did she know?_ Kohaku's brain screamed. Knowing that she could scent if he lied to her, he said in a hushed voice, "Yes, my lady."

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "He's the lecherous monk, isn't he? Well, of course his imagination would run wild with the thoughts of you and I together." Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of the boy's arousal. _Evidently the monk isn't the only one thinking such thoughts…_ Suddenly she felt her own heart leap in her chest. _He's been imagining ME. This_ human _wants_ me _._

Disregarding everything about her position and her royal lineage, she gently placed the box he'd given her on the bench and purred, "Come to me, boy."

Kohaku thought briefly on how odd it was that a dog demon was telling him to come to her, but let it go when he saw the gleam in her eyes. He walked slowly to her, obediently. When he was within range of her hands, she took him by his and pulled him closer.

"I can smell what you're thinking now, Kohaku. I can scent your want for me."

Kohaku audibly gulped, and that growling, gnawing fire was filling his gut again. Boldly, he said, "I can't scent yours, Masami, but I can see it your eyes."

"Is this something you wish to pursue? Though I could, I won't force you. It must be something you want from me as well." She was tenderly rubbing her thumbs back and forth across the backs of his hands, regarding him with soft eyes and a gentle tiny smile.

"My lady… I regret to inform you that I have absolutely no experience in this arena. While my desire lies with you, I'm afraid I won't be able to satisfy you." He almost cried at his admission, because at that moment, all he wanted to do was tear her from those layers of silk and lay her down among these flowers and trees and love her til the sun rose to greet them again.

Masami's clawed hand drifted to his cheek, the palm warm and soft as he nuzzled his face into it. "I could scent that as well. Trust me when I tell you that I can teach you many things that you do not know, and it would be very pleasurable for both of us. If you wish I can have dinner sent to my quarters where we may dine alone. And then," she said as she closed in on his lips, "I will school you in the art of physical love." She kissed him softly, scented the surge in his lust that triggered a surge in her own. She felt him trembling at this first encounter and tried to soothe him by bringing her other hand up and rubbing gently on his back. Masami pulled away from him and beheld the sight of a young boy panting in the last rays of dusk, eyes dark with want and shaking from nerves.

"Shall I tell the staff to send our dinner to my chamber?" she asked quietly.

Kohaku took a shuddering breath. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku looked out the door of his hut as Sango was settling her twins in to sleep. InuYasha had just gone home, and the monk and his deadly wife were afforded a sweet moment alone. Sango came up behind him and turned him to her, then tipped her head back and grinned as her husband claimed her lips.

"Mmm, that's nice," Miroku said as his wife broke their deep kiss. He patted her pregnant belly and hugged her tight. "You think we got time for something a little more heated?"

She giggled against his chest. "Kohaku could come in at any time, I'd hate for him to walk in on something he shouldn't see."

Miroku chuckled as he nibbled on her ear. "If he's with the Lady of the West, he might not come back til the morning." He smiled against the skin of her neck as she shivered with his touches.

Sango gave him a playful shove. "He's too young to be thinking about such things, unless you planted those filthy seeds in his head."

"I give you my word I had nothing to do with it," came his mumbled voice as he licked low on her throat. "I was a little surprised myself when he mentioned it." Their conversation was ended when Sango jerked him back to her lips and began tugging at his robes, and Miroku was too happy to oblige his wife. "Perhaps we should concern ourselves with our passions and not Kohaku's," he said as he ground against her lean body roughly through their clothes. Moments later, Kohaku was all but forgotten.

* * *

Masami wasn't nervous at all about what she would be… instructing Kohaku to do once they'd finished their meal. She was eager; eager to mold this boy into possibly her greatest lover ever, eager to finally be… in the embrace of _any_ male… after such a very long time of… handling things on her own. Though she herself wasn't nervous or apprehensive in any way, Kohaku was nearly in convulsions.

The servants came and brought food for both of them, knowing full well from the mixture of scents in the room what was going to be happening, but knowing better than to mention it. While Masami sat down and began eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Kohaku sat and fidgeted with his chopsticks and mostly pushed his food around on his plate.

"You'll need to eat, Kohaku. You're going to need your energy." She said this calmly and seriously, with no hint of sarcasm. "We're not doing anything until you finish all that's there in front of you." Above all else, it appeared Masami was still a mother.

"Yes, my lady," said Kohaku as he took a bite of the sashimi that had been prepared especially for him.

"I told you, it's Masami when we are alone, Kohaku." She smiled at him as she let her tongue play around the end of her chopsticks. She could see the effect she was having on him, watched as his mouth went slack and his gaze zeroed in on her tongue. She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, a simple thing that seemed to break the spell she had inadvertently put on him. "Now, the quicker you finish, the quicker we can begin your lessons."

Without a word, Kohaku looked down at his plate and began to gulp his dinner down. Masami smiled as she continued to eat at a normal pace, watched her young friend stuff his face as fast as humanly possible. She giggled and said, "I had no idea your kind was so motivated by sexual release!"

"Forgive me, Masami," Kohaku said as he burped, "I don't believe most of my kind are, but I know I am at an age when most human males are overcome by their urges."

Masami's eyes glittered. "Good."

Once he was finished, he anxiously waited for her to finish, but was not nearly as nervous as he once was. It seemed his full belly and her assurance that she was pleased by his eagerness settled him immensely.

When she laid her chopsticks down, he jumped up, expecting her to lunge at him and overtake his body. She laughed genuinely and said, "Calm yourself, we're going to go slowly!" She took him by the hand and led him to her bathing chamber, where a large tub of water stood warmed and ready for enjoyment. "You need to relax before we begin. A warm bath is just the thing for tense muscles."

She stood before a series of kimono stands and began to unwrap herself from her many layers. Kohaku was mesmerized by her slow and graceful movements, though he closed his eyes before she opened her innermost layer. "Kohaku," she called softly, "You will be joining me, perhaps you should undress yourself before the water cools." He turned his back to her, listening to the gentle splash of water as she entered the tub, then began to peel off the armor and leather that protected his body. He stood in only his fundoshi when he dared to turn back to her. He looked at the ground and said, "I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be," came the purred reply. "I have seen male parts before; I used to be married and I did diaper my son a few times." She scented his nervous state and said, "Unwind the garment and then come help me with my hair." He heard her turn her back to him, and he found the courage to look up at her. Her pale skin glimmered in the low light, and he could see down into the water to the line that divided her beautiful ass into two halves. His mouth went suddenly dry again, but his hands reached down and began to unwind the linen at his groin. When he was completely bare, he slid almost silently into the water behind Masami, just barely missing her back with his half-erection. She said nothing as his hand came up to the ornaments in her hair, enjoyed his gentle touch as he removed them, and then how he ran his fingers through her mane.

"Use that small bucket there to wet it," she said as she reached for lump of well worn soap. She coated her hands in a thick lather and then washed her hair, letting the soapy lather drip down her chest and back, and then asked Kohaku to help rinse her off. As soon as she felt his hands on her, she leaned back into his chest, and heard the moan that quietly passed his lips. His hands came to her shoulders as lifted handfuls of water there, but it wasn't enough for the Lady, who was beginning to feel impatient. She raised her arms up over her head, clasped each of her elbows and said wantonly, "Touch me, Kohaku…"

Kohaku's heart began to race, and his hands began to tremble, but he did as she asked, knowing full well what she meant. His palms landed gently on her trim stomach, and he glided slowly up her soap slicked body to fill his hands with the soft mounds of her full breasts. Masami gasped silently as her head fell back with the bliss of his shaking fingers bringing her nipples to life. In a matter of seconds, she could feel his virgin flesh poking her from behind, making itself known to her by trying to indent itself into her left cheek. She lowered her arms and laid her hands over his.

"The first lesson," she breathed, "is that you always please your partner before you allow yourself to feel pleasure." He nodded, then as Masami turned to face him over her shoulder, he captured her red lips in a searing kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more from the boy. She guided one of his hands away from her breast and down to where shining white hair guarded her femininity. "Explore, Kohaku. Tell me what you feel here."

Kohaku, who was very much a virgin, still had the benefit of having a lecher as a brother in law. Miroku had imparted him with all kinds of useful knowledge about the female anatomy as he sat with the boy smoking his pipe at night. He knew from what Miroku had told him there would be a hard little nub near the top of the split to concentrate on, and there would be an opening further down where he would enter, but that he could use his fingers there as well, that inside there was a spot that could send a female straight over the edge. It was these things he kept in mind as his felt blindly around in the warm waters.

Finding the tight bud of her clitoris first, he pressed and began to circle there, kissing Masami's pointed ear as he whispered, "I feel this hard little pebble, and it looks like you're enjoying my touch there…" A canine sounding whine escaped her mouth as his fingers now twisted the little nub and then went back to flicking his fingertips over the top of it.

Masami's mind was blown. How did her young and inexperienced lover know that's where he needed to go? She couldn't concentrate for too long on that, because he'd shifted himself so that he was almost sitting beside her, allowing his short arm better access to her the more private parts of her body.

Kohaku's tremors were fading as his confidence grew. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he imagined it to be. Maybe Miroku's prep-talks had given him enough knowledge to wing it with his lady. He didn't know if maybe she had gone without any kind of physical attention from another that maybe his untrained touch was more than enough to set her off. Whatever the case, he was doing pretty well considering the sweet noises Masami was making in his arms. He slid his hand down further along her seam and felt her folds for the opening Miroku had told him of. He felt a slickness that wasn't water, and followed it to its source, finding the entrance he'd been seeking all along.

Masami's elegant hips bucked under the water as he slid a finger inside her. "Yessssss," she breathed. The boy didn't know what to do once he'd burrowed his longest finger in her channel, so she reached down and moved his hand below her, showing him to move in and out. "Curl your… fingertip… up," she panted.

Kohaku was forced to move himself in front of her so he could have better leverage with the pumping motion she wanted from him, and his breath hitched as he saw her fully nude before him. She spread her knees wider once he came around to face her, and she twisted and pulled at her nipples as she regarded him with lidded eyes. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip, her fangs lying on the pale skin around her mouth, and Kohaku was suddenly at his end. He spasmed and shook as his orgasm overtook him without warning, and the trajectory of his cum missed Masami's face by mere inches.

Suddenly afraid that he'd displeased her, he stammered, "M-my lady! Forgive me, p-p-please!"

Without batting an eyelash, she grabbed his head and sat up, claimed his mouth as her own as she kissed him so deeply Kohaku believed he would choke on her long tongue. When she pulled back, she whispered, "Don't stop… Your iron will be back in a moment, it's to be expected. This is your first time after all."

She guided his hand back to her folds, instructed him to add another finger as he resumed his pumping at her entrance. She wiped his seed from her throat and breasts, brought it to her face sniffed of it like the dog she was. "It smells strong, you could sire strong pups should you ever choose to." She licked the essence from her fingers and then added, "It's a most delectable taste."

Kohaku worked his fingers diligently inside of Masami, trying like hell to make her find her release before he found another one. He concentrated on trying to force his hand as deeply as he could, and just as he thought his fingers weren't long enough to reach that rough spot deep inside her, he found it, and she gasped loudly in the small bathing room when he brushed his fingers on it. "Oh yes, Kohaku, right there!" she cried as she pressed her hips upward into his palm. He came back to the rough patch and concentrated on pressing and rubbing her there, stroking and circling and putting as much pressure as he could on her flesh there.

Delighted that he'd finally found the right way to make her crazy with desire, shifted so that he was on his knees and his mouth was right over her breast. Quietly, he asked, "Can I taste you?" He felt her hand thread up through his now loose hair and push his head down to her, pushing her chest out so he could wrap his soft mouth around her taut nipple.

Masami wasn't even trying to hide the sounds she was now making, whining like a starving pup, moaning and gasping, occasionally growling in appreciation. She was so close now… "Faster, Kohaku! Press harder and move faster!" The boy did as he was told, and even bit lightly down on her super sensitive nipple. She could feel her long awaited orgasm coming barreling down on her and before she was really ready for it, she threw her head back and offered a howl to the heavens as she coated Kohaku's hand in her slick wetness.

The boy felt her walls bear down and ripple around his fingers, looked up at her face and noticed the markings on her cheeks had darkened and lengthened a bit, then thought briefly about how wonderful it was going to feel when she made the same face and rippled around his young cock, and then wondered what her essence smelled and tasted like, if he would find the same enjoyment of her excretion as she found in his. When she had stopped shuddering and laid easily back in the now dirty water, he brought his coated fingers to his nose and found it was not a disgusting odor as he had expected, and when he ran his tongue out to lightly taste it, he found her to be tangy and slightly salty, not gross at all. He slurped her leavings from his hand and stood, getting out and handing her a towel so that she could get out of the tub.

Masami took his hand as she stepped carefully from the bath and then kissed him deeply. "You've learned your first lesson well, Kohaku. You didn't stop after your unexpected end, and brought your partner to heartbreaking orgasm as well. I will teach you the second lesson in my bed." She playfully grabbed his butt and licked his throat from his collarbone to his chin, his first inu kiss.

Kohaku trailed behind her to the silk covered futon that stood on a platform in the room where they'd eaten their meal that seemed like eons ago. She knelt in the middle of the bed and beckoned him to her with a long clawed finger. He got in and came to her, his dark eyes trying to figure out what she had in store for him next. Masami brushed his bangs from his eyes, and cupped his face. "The second lesson," she said as she kissed his mouth tenderly, "is to do unto others as you would have them do unto you." She pushed him to lie on his back, and laid down beside him. He began to tremble again, and she ran her claws gently over his chest and murmured, "Relax, let me make you feel good, koibito."

Kohaku's breath hitched at her declaration that he was now her lover, and he closed his eyes as he felt her hands slowly trailing further down his body. Masami's breath ghosted to his chest as she licked lovingly at his nipple, then let her hand grasp his rock hard flesh at the root. She smiled against the skin of his chest when she heard him whimper with the first stroke she made. She looked up at him and asked, "Does this please you, Kohaku?"

"Yes," he groaned. "It feels so good Masami… I'm so glad it's you that's doing it." He opened his eyes and found tears in hers. She was smiling and his hand cupped her cheek. "I think I'm falling for you my lady." She nuzzled his hand, then laid her head on his chest, and Kohaku wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she continued to softly stroke his now fully awakened member. After a few moments of this quiet and love filled embrace, Masami decided it was time to step things up a notch.

She moved from her place near his chest and nestled herself between his legs, now laving at the hard flesh in her hand, listening to Kohaku curse and cry out to the Kami as she took him in her mouth. The boy's hands found their way to her shining silver locks and held her still while he pumped in and out of her mouth and throat. She groaned around him as she reached down to fondle his sack, not even properly covered in hair yet. Masami removed her mouth from him and licked and sucked at his quickly tightening balls while she continued to stroke him quickly.

"Ma-Masami!" Kohaku cried out in an almost feminine voice, "I'm… I'm gonna…"

"It's alright, cum for me. Cum in my mouth and fill me up." She moved back to his nearly purple mushroom tip and sucked lightly.

"Gods, yes! Gods, unnnnnnnggh!" he grunted, exploding within the soft pinkness of her mouth, listening and watching as she greedily swallowed it down in audible gulps. He felt limp and lazy when he finally stopped, and as his chest heaved with exertion, Masami came up beside him and opened her arms to hold him. He snuggled up to her as she kissed the top of his head. Pulling a sheet over the two of them, she whispered, "Rest a little while. We're far from being finished, but I know you need to rest before we continue."

"I love you Masami."

She blinked, then said quietly, "We barely know each other Kohaku. You can't throw words like 'love' around so carelessly."

Kohaku's arm squeezed her tight to him, "I know you a lot better than you know me, and I know you are what I want in a mate."

Masami grinned. "Are you proposing to me boy?"

Kohaku chuckled. "I guess so… I never would have imagined it, but I guess I am."

She pulled him closer and sighed into his hair. "We will rest for now, and we'll think about such things later, okay?" He nodded and within minutes he was snoring softly as he began to drool on her breast. Masami stared into the dimness of her room for a long while before she found rest herself. This young taijiya, a natural enemy to most yokai, was head over heels for her… While she really liked Kohaku, and really wanted to explore such a possibility with him, she knew he was still young, and at this point in time, was likely attributing these new physical pleasures with love. As she knew from InuTaisho, sex and love were two totally different things entirely. She resolved to tell him that if they continued their relationship for a year, and that they couldn't have sex every time they saw each other, then she would accept his offer. Having decided that, she dropped off into sleep easily and quickly.

* * *

Sango woke at the sound of one of her girls crying, and after she'd settled the toddle back to sleep, she wandered to the doorway and peeked out. It was well after midnight according to the stars. Miroku rose to go to behind the house and relieve his bladder, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"What was that about?" Sango asked in a whisper when he returned.

"I told you, if he's with the Lady of the West, he might not be back for a while." He chuckled again as his now ungloved hand came to her scowling face. "With any luck, they're rolling in her futon right now."

"Pervert," she said flatly as she turned and went back to bed.

"Have I ever claimed to be anything less?" he whispered as he snuggled in behind her.

* * *

Kohaku awoke and the memories of everything that had happened came flooding back in an instant, and as Masami stirred beside him, their naked flesh caressing underneath the thin silk sheet, he became instantly hard in anticipation of what else his lady had in store for him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly, not really knowing how long humans went between meals.

"Only for you," Kohaku replied as he began to kiss her, licking lightly at those ruby red lips until she opened up for him. He wrapped his tongue around hers and sucked at her long, wet muscle. They broke for air, and he said, "I believe you said you had more things to teach me."

Masami ran her fingers though his unbound shoulder length hair. "So eager… I think you may be addicted. Maybe you've spent too much time around that monk," she grinned.

Kohaku feigned a hurt look. "I thought you liked doing these things with me. I could go home if you'd rather."

Masami pinned his shoulders to the bed and growled as he eyes faded to red, "Don't you dare…" She then licked the column of his throat slowly to the tip of his chin, then delved deep into his mouth. His weapon calloused hands came up and gripped her breasts as she devoured his lips, gently teasing her nipples into standing up in tight little knots. She gasped and spoke evenly but in a low and lusty tone, "Lesson three: you can have sex without penetration, and it is just as good as real thing, but without fear of procreation."

She positioned herself so that she was facing his feet and then straddled his body, her mouth hovering over his upright member, and her moist pink hollow over Kohaku's face. The boy groaned at seeing her sex so close up, and the scent of it stirring memories of the bath they took together. "Use your tongue on me; taste me as I taste you, koi."

Slowly, she lowered herself a little so he could slurp at her comfortably. She was now inches from his lips, could feel his quickened breath puffing gently against her wet interior. He wrapped his arms around her back and started softly licking at her folds, closing his eyes at her not unpleasant flavor, and grinning when he heard her sharp intake of air when he wrapped his lips around that pleasure bud and sucked hard.

Satisfied that he'd figured out what to do without any further instruction, she turned her own lips down to take his flesh deep in her throat. As they drove each other to completion, she would sometimes stop and beg for him to run his tongue inside her entrance, eventually begged him to use both his fingers and his mouth, and when she sent him over the edge, pouring his essence down into her stomach, he buried his face into her and ate like a man starved, triggering her grateful release shortly afterward.

Masami flopped to her back and Kohaku planted his face back at her still oozing pinkness, not having had enough of her scent and her taste. Her claws scratched gently at his scalp as he drove her to a second orgasm, one that she was sure she would stop her heart and render her completely lifeless.

"Fourth lesson," Kohaku spat as he grabbed her knees and pushed them back and open, "you can only tease a tiger for so long." Masami nodded, and with her eyes closed, she reached down and gripped his length, guiding him to the sheath he so desperately sought. She moaned his name as he threw his head back and slowly sank himself into her damp heat.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. "I don't want any kids yet, Masami…"

Her hips bucked up when he stopped his advance on her sensitive flesh, and panted, "I can only give you a pup when it's mating season. That's not for another four moons. Please don't stop…"

That was all Kohaku needed to hear, and with that he began thrusting inside her with reckless abandon. She shrieked as the swollen head of his cock brushed non-stop against that internal place that drove her crazy, and before long he had laid himself on top of her, mouth latched securely to one of her perky tits and simply driving into her with such force that she covered him twice in her tangy juices. Finally, he reared back and impossibly pistoned faster, all while pinching her engorged bud as he finally filled her warm womb with his sticky seed. Shortly thereafter, Masami had her strongest orgasm yet, and they fell together into a pile in the middle of her futon, spent, sated, and covered in their shared fluids.

After a long while, Masami stroked his back and whispered, "You were wonderful, Kohaku."

"I had a great sensei," he replied quietly. He raised his head and licked her throat to her chin, then settled himself again. "Will you be my mate, Masami?"

Masami stared at the ceiling. "Kohaku, I think it's too soon to decide something like that. I was thinking we should wait a year and see where this relationship goes."

Kohaku grumbled. Then he said, "Just say yes, and then we'll wait a year to go through with it." He looked into her golden eyes, touched her face and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Say yes… Be my intended. We will wait, but say you want this as much as I do."

She fought against the sobs that wanted to come out at his declarations; it had been so long since someone wanted her this badly that it was hard not to be impetuous and let herself mark this boy as hers. "Yes, Kohaku. But we have to wait for at least a year. I won't let us rush into this just because how perfect we are for each other physically." Kohaku crushed his face into the valley between her breasts and cried. Masami continued, "We must find out if there is friendship and love between us in addition to the lust that we already have recognized. Do you understand that there is a difference, Kohaku-kun?" The boy nodded. "And you understand that when I mark you as mine, that even though I can extend your life somewhat, you still won't live as long as I will?" The boy she cradled in her arms nodded again, still sobbing in happiness. "Then it's settled. I am your intended, and if after a year what we feel now has deepened, we will have a yokai mating ceremony and I will leave my mark in your flesh and we will be one until death."

They laid in each other's arms until well after sunrise. Masami had the servants change the bath water and bring them a platter of food up for breakfast. That afternoon, Kohaku bid his intended farewell, and he made his way back to Kirara to go home.

As he touched down in the yard, Sango bombarded him with all kinds of questions, none of which he answered. When he caught sight of Miroku, he waited for the monk to make his way to the house. Miroku was beaming at the boy who somehow looked older overnight. "How'd it go?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Better than anything I could have ever imagined. Thanks for the hints and stuff, it all came in very handy." The boy smiled at his brother in law. "She agreed to become my intended. I must have done something right!"

"I knew you could do it, Kohaku," Miroku said as he clapped the boy on his shoulder and led him back in the house. "I suppose you'll be going to stay with her now?"

Sango listened as the two chatted near the fire. Kohaku peeled the armor from his leathers as he said, "Well, with another little one on the way, I think it's best I did. You guys need the space, and I want to be by her side." He glanced at his sister. "No offense sis, but… I'm a man now, and I shouldn't be a burden to you anymore."

Sango was livid. "Just because you went and laid with a woman, no, a demoness, doesn't mean you're a man Kohaku. You're still just a fourteen year old kid!"

Miroku cleared his throat. "I think what our darling Sango is trying to say is that no matter how old you get you'll always be her little brother. Of course, you have to do what you feel is right, but please don't forget about her, or the rest of us for that matter."

Sango's shoulders slumped as she realized that her husband spoke the truth. "Congratulations, Kohaku. I'm glad you found someone to make you as happy as that lecher makes me." Miroku gave her a soft smile.

Kohaku got up and went behind the privacy screen to change into his village clothes. When he was finished he went to his sister's side. "I'll never be far away. And I'll never forget about you, or the rest of this family." He hugged her tightly. Sango pulled away from him grimacing.

"Gods Kohaku, didn't you bathe afterward? You smell like… well, you smell like you… had relations all night long!"

"I did!"

Miroku laughed quietly to himself as his wife booted him out the door to go bathe. Sango watched him as he ran and jumped into the river, clothes and all. She shook her head and then looked at her grinning husband. "I wonder what Sesshomaru's going to think of having Kohaku as a step-father."

Miroku positively rolled with laughter at that thought, and his wife soon joined him as the two of them brought dinner together at their modest fire, all while surrounded by the little girl voices of their twin daughters.

* * *

Years had passed. The miko from the future had returned, Rin had matured enough for Sesshomaru to take her as his mate, Miroku's house was bursting at the seams with five children, and Kohaku and Masami had been mated for almost three years. Sesshomaru and Rin brought their hanyou pup to see his mother for the first time, but were surprised to find Masami holding an older hanyou that bore the crescent moon that she and Sesshomaru shared on the little girl's brow.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru deadpanned, thought obviously surprised that his mother would be holding such a pup in her arms.

"This is your sister," she smiled. "This is Mizuki."

Rin and Sesshomaru shared a glance. Her oldest child continued, "And who would you allow to sire a hanyou pup by you?"

"My mate, Sesshomaru. I have been mated now for nearly three years. I seem to recall you didn't respond to the invitation I sent you." She glowered at him, but Mizuki made a squealing laugh that broke the scowl. "Is that my grandchild?" she asked.

Rin nodded and stepped closer to her mother in law, comparing the two children, and admiring their similarities. Both children bore the Prussian blue crescent moon in the center of both their little foreheads, but Sesshomaru's son had a single magenta stripe on each cheek where Mizuki had no stripes at all. Mizuki's eyes were a honeyed brown where her nephew had the golden eyes of his father.

Sesshomaru scanned the front of the palace, "And who is the human who tamed my mother?"

Masami snickered. "Can you not scent him on your sister? You should know his scent as well as you know Rin's." She watched as Sesshomaru leaned in close to smell of both his mother and his half sister, and then was overcome with a shocked expression.

"Kohaku?"

Masami nodded, "But around here we call him Papa, don't we Mizuki?"

"Papa! Papa!" the little girl squeaked over and over as she jumped up and down on her mother's knees. There was the sound of two people talking from behind the Lady Mother's throne, and her human mate came around and dismissed the servant he'd been speaking to, evidently arranging for a feast to be made since they had royal company.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku said as he bowed before the taiyokai. "It's wonderful to see you again, and you as well Lady Rin." His eyes fell to the infant in Rin's arms. "What a fine looking pup, my lord."

"This one could say the same of the child you sired, Kohaku." His gaze was not friendly, but wasn't angry either. "How did you come to be the mate of this Sesshomaru's mother?"

"I asked her, and she said yes. The circumstances of how we got to that point, I'm afraid, are none of your business, my lord." Kohaku eyes were soft as he replied, not threatening or rude in any way.

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted, then turned his gaze back to his mother. "This one understands there's to be a feast in our honor. We will stay for the meal, then we must depart." With very little fanfare, Masami handed Mizuki to her father, and the small family led the way to the dining room where the first course was being quickly sent out. Some time later, Sesshomaru and Rin left the shiro in the clouds with their son, and Masami laid Mizuki to bed, then joined her mate on the balcony.

She kissed him sweetly as he put his arm around her. "You've made me happier than anyone has in my entire life. I'm so glad Sesshomaru knows now, about us and Mizuki."

"I'm glad he didn't kill me."

"Me too." They watched the moon rise as they contentedly held each other, still so very much in love, and still so very fond of the activities they first shared all those summers ago…


End file.
